Shattered Soul
by Protegni
Summary: Betrayed by Annabeth, Percy finds happiness and love again in The Hunt. But when he is rejected by Artemis upon expressing his love, he is broken more than ever. So, when Fates appear before Olympians with a proposal to answer a summon of help from a foreign world, Percy takes the offer to find a change and meaning in his life. To find a remedy for his Shattered Soul.
1. Prologue

**This story is set after the giant war. Middle Earth will be added after a few chapters.** ** _Little notes_** **: Percy has been cheated by Annabeth. As a result he got depressed. Later blessed by Olympians and voila, he was made Guardian of the hunt which leads him to falling in love again. During all this, around eight years have passed. I will give more information if the situation demands. Now on with the story. Updates will irregular.**

Prologue

"Artemis, in my whole life as a demigod, I've faced many adversities and witnessed an equal amount of experiences, heart-break being the most prominent one of them. And although I've crossed all those adversities and fathomed all the experiences, heart-break appeared to me as the most depressing nightmare, from which I had never imagined to rise. It really was the moment of my absolute weakness. And in that moment, when all seemed lost to me, when it felt as if I was drowning in that nightmare, you were the one who pulled me out. While my whole family was there to support me, you were the one who actually held me in your hands and gave me hope. Hope, in the life which was still lying ahead of me. You were my light then and have been henceforth. So, Phoebe Artemis, I ask you of this: Will you become my light for the rest of my life? Will you become my girlfriend?". Percy fell silent after this, looking towards Artemis' face with genuine anxiousness and nervousness. Right now he has opened his heart, again, for some one with whom he has deeply fallen in love with. He waited with a bated breath for Artemis' answer.

"You know Perseus, a fault or a wrong action is result of mistakes of all the parties involved", Artemis began, " It can never be blamed on a single person only. Yes, I agree that it was Annabeth's fault to cheat on you but she is a smart woman. She would never do such a thing without reason. There must be her side of the story too. There must be something which _you_ have done that you are hiding. And due to these sole reasons I must deny your love, no matter how deeply you _claim_ it to be. Furthermore, you know about my oath of maidenhood. How can you even _think_ that I will return your feelings! You are Guardian of the Hunt. I suggest that you know your limits. Since I consider you as my friend, I will let this error pass."

 **My first story. Don't forget to review. It gives me a clearer picture of what I am writing.** ** _Thank You for reading._**


	2. Chapter 1

AN

 **Hello people! and SORRY. I'm kind of suffering from a major writer's block. That's why so late update. I'm still suffering from the block but I somehow managed to squeeze this chapter out. So enjoy.**

* * *

The sky was grey and clear. The westward moon waned and took the night with itself as the eastward sky started to glow with orange clouds which pushed the remnants of darkness out of the world and paved way for the bright morning. A few moments later, the gleam of sun shone through the slopes of Olympus as Apollo's chariot ran through the sky.

It was that early morning on Olympus which became the sight of most bizarre amazement for the denizens of the city, for the Throne Room was buzzing with the voices of Olympians who were known to sleep throughout the day. As that was not enough, to add cause to the amazement, even Hades was present in the Throne Room at that unusual hour. Whatever predictions done for the cause of this amazement, were, however, completely different to the happenings taking place inside the Throne Room.

The Room Of Thrones was glowing itself with the auras and powers casted by the presence of all the major gods in their complete stature.

"I demand complete justification for summoning all of us in such an unusual hour of the day, Father!" rose the demanding voice of Artemis which pierced through the mutterings of the gods and resulted in an unanswered silence. Everyone looked at their king for the justification, who, at the moment, appeared to have no answer for the question. "I believe I know the answer to your just question nephew, for I was not summoned by Zeus nor by any other Olympian," emerged a voice from the darkest side of the Throne room where Hades was sitting on his white Throne of Bones, looking regal and high in stature. His face emanated a powerful aura of death & fear and his gold-jeweled crown atop his head blazed his whole self with the pride of a King. Beside him sat the Queen of Underworld Persephone on throne as high as Hades, adorned with a crown made of flowers; her face was gentle as spring but glowed with the seriousness of a queen. On Hades left sat the crowned Prince of Underworld: Nico di Angelo on a throne a little lower than that of his father and mother but higher than those of minor gods.

"I was summoned by Fates to this Council. I was told by them that it was a matter of great importance to be neglected by me and asked the presence of the royal family of the Underworld," spoke the King Of Underworld. "If that is the case, and if Fates have summoned this Council then why are they themselves not present in this Throne Room?" asked Apollo to everyone, specially to Hades.

* * *

"Good greetings, Sea-Prince." Percy was so startled by the sudden greeting that he almost fell off the tree-branch he was sitting upon. He looked around for the source of voice and found the Fates standing to his left , not standing but hovering in the air. He was a little surprised, after staying away for so long, why would the Fates approach him suddenly? There was no danger to world or any threat to the Olympus. Not any that he knew of.

"Well, hello Ladies Fates. It's a pleasure to meet you, I suppose?" responded Percy to Fates' greetings. Clotho's lips stretched in a half smile.

"You never change, do you Perseus?" Clotho asked.

"Considering the fact that you are the one who is saying this, I think it is a good thing that I haven't changed." replied Percy dryly.

"No need to delve into unnecessary talks. We aren't here for chit-chat. There is something that we ask of you Jackson, if you would want to, of course," Atropos cut in. At this, the face of Fates became serious. Percy gave out a sigh. Just when he has began accepting the fact that there are no more wars, no more threats and a good deal of peace to finally settle down with, the Fates appear once again, only to blow the bubble-peace!

"What is it this time? Some other primordial or titan or both at once?" asked Percy. Percy was no fool. He knew that if Fates themselves have arrived then it meant that the danger was imminent.

"Don't you worry Jackson. There are no threats to the world at this moment which concerns you. The danger is, however, in some other world. The evil of that world has began to outnumber the Good. If left unchecked, it could overwhelm the Good and then that place would become an abode of evil. We can't allow that to happen. That's why someone should be sent there." Said the Fates together. "Soooo, you want to send someone there and considering the fact that you all have arrived here means that I'm the one who will be served on the silver platter, isn't it?" clarified Percy.

"No. Although you are the best choice, we can't force you into this. You've been in these things too much. You deserve some rest. We can only ask you. The final choice would be yours," said Lachesis.

"Shouldn't we be discussing these types of things in the presence of Olympian Council?"

"A very valid point Jackson. Brace yourself." Fates replied at once.

"What?" was all Percy could utter before being engulfed in golden light.

* * *

The moment Apollo raised the question, Throne Room was engulfed in a golden light. When the light faded there stood, in the Throne Room: The Fates, Percy, and all the immortal campers of both the camps along with the Hunters. Except Percy and The Fates, everyone was surprised and confused.

"Don't be surprised. Be at ease." The Fates told the campers and the Hunters before looking at Hestia who quickly conjured sofas and couches for everybody.

"Ladies Fates, what is the reason behind all this sudden appearance?" asked Athena. Everyone nodded their head in agreement with her question. Now all eyes in Throne Room were fixed on Fates who stood quietly in the middle.

"The reason behind summoning you Olympians and, bringing immortal campers and Hunters is that there is a threat that needs to be terminated." Atropos spoke.

At once, everyone was shocked.

"How's that possible? My squad & I've been keeping a twenty-four hour vigilance on Tartarus. Not a single titan or primordial or any powerful monster has escaped Tartarus!" claimed Nico. Everyone grew concerned upon hearing Nico's claim. If no monster has escaped Tartarus then it means that either the threat has found an alternative route out of Tartarus or it was never in Tartarus to begin with!

"It is a pleasure to know that you yourself keep a watch over Tartarus, Nico di Angelo," spoke Clotho, "But the threat isn't of this world nor it is in this world. These threat are of different dimension; far away from ours but existing side by side with our world."

There was a complete silence in the Throne Room. Each and every being present was trying to comprehend the problem, or threat, as Fates put it.

"Man, I really lost it somewhere in middle!" Travis spoke with a yawny face with confusion written all over it.

"Cheers bro, we are in the same league!" Connor exclaimed while patting Travis' shoulder. Katie sighed in annoyance. Some things never change.

"I get it," spoke Apollo, "But I can't see how and why it concerns us? Shouldn't we leave that world to it's own Guardians to look after ? Why should we interfere?" Many Olympians and campers nodded their heads at this.

"Because ," began Clotho, "The Evil is still weak. It can be crushed now. But if we leave it to its own devices then it can devour that world. And, after that, it can invade ours." By the end Clotho's voice was brewing on an edge of anger. That was a new one!

"Okay-Okay," intervened Poseidon, stopping Apollo, and taking matters seriously since Clotho was beginning to fume," We have to do something. You know the saying: 'With great power, comes great responsibility'. We should act upon it."

 _Watching movies, aren't we?_

Athena groaned internally. That Barnacle Beard was watching movies! The end of world was coming!

"So what do you want us to do?", Jason asked," Issue wartime orders in the camps?"

"Are we going to invade that world then" Frank asked, too.

"No, there is no such need to do that," Lachesis ordered, "No need to issue wartime orders, no invading of any world. As for your first question, though, we don't want you all to do anything, for the current time being."

"Man! Bro! Mr. D is really messing with my mind, I can't understand a thing now!" Travis whined. Connor patted Travis' back silently, paying condolence to his brother's deceased mind.

"So, to put it simply, you gathered us all here to inform us of a imminent threat. Then you say it is of another world. And then you order us to interfere. And now you are saying that you three don't want us to do anything?" spoke Athena this time, annoyed with the cryptic Fates. By this time Fates were deathly calm, shaking with fury, Percy noticed.

"You know, Travis Connor, we can will an immortal to fade. So if you all love your immortal lives then DON'T INTERVENE IN BETWEEN! Consider this our first and last warning." The Throne Room was filled with the repressive auras of Fates, flattening the campers, except Percy, and silencing the Olympians.

"Now", started Atropos , again ," As we were saying, we don't want _you all_ to do anything. We only want one of you all to do our bidding."

After a minute of silence, when everyone was sure that Fates have finished speaking, Aphrodite questioned, " And what this bidding might include?"

"Nothing much. Just going to that world and helping to destroy the evil. But know this: if you are in a pinch during your mission, we won't be able to help you. Furthermore, there is no time relation between the two worlds. One day here could be an year or more and vice-versa. Sooo, any volunteer?"

There was an absolute silence upon hearing this proclamation. The offer was tempting but being there, in a foreign world with _no friends and family,_ for an indefinite period of time was scary. No one knew how many eons may have passed after returning. Moreover, being _alone_ in a foreign world was scary.

"Hermes", Apollo broke the silence," And I would like to-" "No, you can't go in pairs. You have to go alone, and Olympians aren't allowed." Atropos cut in. Apollo and Hermes huffed.

Again there was a deafening silence. Everyone was shifting glances from one camper to another. It was clear. No one wanted to depart. None wanted to leave their loved ones, their family behind. They all had something which anchored them to this world.

 _Not all of us_

"I'll go." A voice declared from beside the throne of Poseidon. All eyes turned towards the base of the Poseidon's throne where the owner of the voice was standing firmly. Now, everybody gaped at Percy. They'd almost forgotten about him!

"But Percy-"

"I no longer come under your jurisdiction Lady Artemis." Percy intervened Artemis coldly. It hurt Artemis to hear Percy speak so coldly. Everyone fell silent. Whoever had doubts that Percy has changed got their doubts cleared. There was no longer that playful soul in his voice. Just a cold and heartless echo resounded in his voice.

"That maybe true son but-", Poseidon began, trying to change his son's mind; he didn't want to lose his only son after losing Triton in a war. But a glare from Fates was enough to shut the Sea-Lord up. Everyone flinched back. The message was clear: No one would try to change Percy's mind.

"Ahem. Well then. Take care of yourself son." Percy nodded at his father.

"Ah, nephew, a word," Zeus spoke," Remember that you will be representing Olympus there. Keep that in mind."

"I will, uncle."

And it went on like that. Everyone gave their greetings and farewells to Percy. And Percy received it all with an indifferent face.

"Percy, catch," Apollo threw a vial towards Percy. Percy glanced towards Apollo with a questioning a look after catching the vial.

"Ahem," Apollo cleared his throat," When all fail, this will prevail. You will know when the time arrives. Until then, keep it safe." Percy shook his head.

 _Apollo and his poetry!_

Everyone had finished their greetings when a cold, pine-scented wind drifted towards Percy, carrying the silent greeting of Artemis.

 _Farewell Perseus. Take care_

Percy, as if hearing her thoughts , looked towards Artemis. His face was calculating. Percy turned and walked towards Fates.

"I'm ready."

"Very well, Perseus. We are opening the gateway to Middle Earth." Atropos spoke before she started to chant alongside her sisters.

 _Middle Earth? I thought the Fates didn't know anything about 'that' world!_

Percy was still lost in his thoughts when a black vertical line conjured up in the air with cracks spreading alongside the edges.

 _Whoa! Opening the fabrication of the reality! They are really serious about this!_ Apollo thought.

The line divided in two parts from between and stretched upwards, creating a hole in the air. Inside was a swirling mass of black above which were countless doors, hovering in the air. Each door was of different colour but the shape and size, however, were the same. Everyone in the Throne Room was amazed at the portal and what was inside it. They weren't actually alone at all! The prospect of having so many worlds was…mind-blowing!

"How do I-" Percy began but was interrupted.

"Don't bother Perseus, we will make a pathway for you", spoke the Fates as a shimmering white path started forming, leading to nowhere in the darkness.

"Follow this path. It will lead you to your destination. And remember this: You are not to, under any circumstance, stray from the path! Stray and you will be lost forever in this Sea of Turbidity."

"Roger that."

"What are you waiting for? Now go!" Lachesis spoke impatiently.

"Okay."

And with that Percy jumped onto the path leading into the unknown.

 _Farewell Percy_

Artemis closed her eyes as the portal closed before her eyes with a fading view of a figure running over a white path.

* * *

Percy was running continuously for around three hours, according to him. He wasn't sure. He didn't bring a watch with him. But he could estimate that he was running for about 3-4 hours and even then he couldn't see the end. The place, correction, the places where all these hovering doors lead to were a source of great wonder to him. Although the doors were closed, while passing close to them, they turn transparent and in that instant Percy could see what lay beyond those doors. Through one door, Percy saw a young boy fighting a pale bald man, having no nose, with a stick which was emitting an orange light. Through another door, Percy saw a strange fox-like giant creature with nine tails. And in another one, he saw an orange-haired boy holding a black sword and fighting a humanoid feline creature having blue hair. One door showed him an aerial view of a city with red streak running through its streets. The list went on and on. There was no end to it! All the doors were tempting Percy. Just when Percy thought that he has had enough of these doors, his final destination came into view: secluded and distant from all doors, hovering in its own space, like a royal. When Percy neared it, the door remained opaque.

 _Well, this is different_

Percy thought. Percy stopped in front of the door and looked behind. The path was fading in the sea. No, it was more like the sea was devouring the path.

 _No time to wait, I've to go now!_

Percy held the door knob and turned it. The door unlocked with a clink.

 _Here goes nothing_

Percy opened the door wide and jumped. While jumping, a-not-so-stray thought crossed Percy's mind.

 _How the hell do I get back?!_

* * *

 _The sun was shining brightly across the sky, and in the Throne Room. The awarding ceremony was almost over._

 _"Now, at last", Zeus' voice boomed," the time has come for the seven to receive their rewards. You all may ask whatever you desire. But as a sign of gratitude, we would like to grant you all full immortality so that you all can keep guiding the camps. This is not a forced request, I should remind you since a few among you have a knack for refusing gifts like immortality," here Zeus paused for a second, looked at Percy and then continued," Nico di Angelo, although he wasn't part of Seven, did the deeds befitting a hero. And for that he too, alongside the seven, shall receive the gift of immortality."_

 _There was shock written on the face of Seven as well as on that of Nico's. On the other hand, however, the camp leaders: Praetors, in case of Romans, and Cabin Leaders, in case of Greeks, felt a bit cheated and ignored. They were shocked at the prospect of being immortalized. It wasn't an everyday occurrence. Zeus rarely makes someone immortal and right now, he is offering to immortalize eight demigods which included a son of Poseidon and a son of Hades. They were shocked at this. But at the same time they also felt cheated. Even though they didn't fought in Greece, they still fought the massive army of Gaea which was no easy feat. They should also receive this gift._

 _"This isn't right", spoke Jason, surprising everyone._

 _"What do you mean son?", boomed Zeus with a tone of annoyance. He was starting to fear that Percy might've rubbed his attitude on Jason._

 _ **That damn son of Poseidon! Infecting my son!**_

 _"We are honoured at being immortalized but I think I speak for all when asking: What about the Camp Leaders?"_

 _"What about them?", asked Hera._

 _"Well, they also fought in the war. They lead and guided the camp when we're away. They fought the massive army of Gaea. That was no easy feat!"_

 _All the Olympians glanced at the Camp Heads._

 _"So, I take it, you all are refusing the gift of immortality?", questioned Ares._

 _"Nah! We won't do that. You don't receive immortality everyday.", answered Jason._

 _"What are you proposing then?", asked Zeus._

 _"We are asking you all to immortalize the Camp Leaders, both Roman and Greek.", this time Percy spoke. All the members of Seven nodded their heads at Percy's words._

 _"And if we refuse?", rose Dionysus._

 _" Then we shall ask them as our reward", grumbled Nico from behind._

 _"We all agree to this", Frank said._

 _"So father, what do you say?"_

 _During this whole drama , the campers were gaping like fishes; looking at the Olympians and then looking at the Seven._

 _Poseidon was smiling throughout this whole ceremony. He felt proud at his son's choices. Zeus though, was a complete different story._

 ** _That brat of sea! Infecting everybody! I should never have offered immortality!_**

 _"I agree with this proposal", Hestia's voice travelled across the room._

 _"So do I", spoke Hades._

 _"This will take too long", Athena murmured. She spoke loudly, "All in favour?" Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone except Zeus but at the glare from Hestia, he also nodded._

 _"Then, Camp Leaders and Praetors, step forward, alongside the Seven. You too di Angelo", Mars ordered._

* * *

AN

Updates will be erratic since I'm suffering from writer's block, furthermore, my exams are going to be started. But I will try my best. If I made any grammatical mistakes, point it out. Don't forget to review, they will be appreciated. See you all later then.  
Farewell.  
 **P.S.: ATTENTION EVERYONE! I need your advice on from where should I start the story in the Middle Earth. In short, Where should I drop Percy? You can PM your ideas or write them in review. Thank you for help.**


End file.
